


Being Different Is A Sin

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Middle of Nowhere [2]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Confusion, Crossover, Crushes, Drabble, Family, First Crush, Gen, Kid Fic, Middle of Nowhere Era, Questioning, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has some questions for his mother while internally questioning things himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Different Is A Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wanted to do before Camp Nano starts tomorrow.

September 1996

Harry chewed on his lip as he sat beside his mother in their van. It was mid September now and Zac had been out in California for awhile now, though he had kept his promise in calling though it wasn't every day. It was whenever he found the time and he still did keep mentioning his birthday which was next month and how he was going to have people come out to California. One of them still of course was Harry.

"You okay there Harry?" Anne asked and Harry turned to look at his mom. "You've been silent ever since I picked you and Gems up from school."

Nodding his head Harry felt his cheeks grow hot as he looked down at his hands, "Just thinking is all," he said a bit truthfully. 

"Aren't you always thinking Harry?" Gemma asked from the backseat with a teasing tone. "Always stuck in your thoughts."

Harry rolled his eyes at Gemma's words, wanting to say something not so nice but he was sure if he did that his mom would scold him. He was only eleven so he really shouldn't be so bold in some of the words he used now days but he blamed half of them from all the time he had spent with Zac's older brothers.

"How do you know when you're ready to kiss someone?" Harry finally asked his mom, ignoring Gemma's words.

Anne's face visibly paled at that and she raised her eyebrow as she looked at Harry intently. "Is there a girl you're thinking of kissing Harry?" she questioned sounding a bit disappointed. "I mean I didn't get my first kiss until I was fourteen but I guess everyone is different."

Harry snorted at that and he felt just as disappointed as his mom sounded. Of course she'd think he wanted to kiss a girl even if he thought girls were gross and he had once told her so. She had told him then he didn't have to like girls if he didn't want too and clearly she must have forgotten that conversation if she thought he wanted to kiss a girl. 

"You actually going to kiss Briana?" Gemma asked and Harry again rolled his eyes because never in his life would he kiss Briana Kelly. No matter how many boys seemed to like her.

"No," Harry answered as he shook his head with his nose scrunched up. "I don't even want to kiss anyone, I was just curious," he half lied. There was indeed someone he wanted to kiss but he wasn't sure if he could tell them that he was contemplating kissing his best friend. That he had somehow developed a crush on Zac and that he was thinking of being bold when he was in California and kissing him.

Though Harry reckoned that could blow up in his face because Zac could just think he was weird. It wasn't like, liking boys was the norm and for all he knew Zac liked girls and would just laugh at him or worse end their friendship.

It was the worst case scenario that had him even second guessing it even if he really really wanted to kiss Zac.


End file.
